20 questions
by strum away
Summary: Sonny and Chad are stuck at Condor Studios due to a storm and they decide to play 20 questions. Multi-chapter.
1. Blackout

A clap of thunder suddenly echoed around the room, causing Sonny Monroe to fall off her couch. "Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her elbow. She was glad that no one was around to see her reaction to the thunder.

"Hey Sonny"

Shucks. It figures that he, of all people, should be the one around to witness her clumsiness. Or her fear of thunderstorms.

"Chad. What are you doing here? I thought that I was the only one staying back this late."

Chad smirked. "Thought or hoped Monroe? Is there something that you are hiding?" he asked, nearing her with every word.

"Yeah, right. In fact-" Suddenly, the power went off, drowning them in darkness.

"Eep!" Chad felt a light weight land on his lap. Realising that it was Sonny, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Scared of the dark as well Sonny? Hold on a moment," said Chad, switching on the torch in his iPhone. "Better?"

"Psh, i'm not scared. Psh. Thanks for switching that on though." Sonny was desperately trying to make her voice go lower. Stupid high denial voice.

"Then why are you still on my lap?"

Sonny jumped up, glad that her red face was not as obvious in the dark. She turned around to get her bag. "I was just testing if your lap was as soft as my couch. I will be leaving now," she muttered, stumbling towards the door in her haste to get away from potential teasing.

However, as she was turning to leave, Chad reached out for her hand and pulled her back onto the couch.

"They locked up the studio an hour ago because of the storm, Sonny. We are kind of stuck here. That was why I was walking around to see if anyone else was around"

"What? You must be kidding. What do we do now? I need to call my mother. She will be worried. What time is it anyway?" asked Sonny, grabbing Chad's hand to look at his designer watch. "10.30? Oh man, I am so dead."

"Shut up Monroe, and sit with me. We gotta wait until someone realises that the great Chad Dylan Cooper is missing and rushes here to let us out."

"Ugh, fine, you egohead. What shall we do til then?"

"We play 20 questions!"


	2. So, what is your favourite colour?

"Ok Monroe, I go first. Ready for your first question?" asked Chad as Sonny stared at him blankly.

"Seriously? You want to play 20 questions?"

"Yeah. What is wrong with that? Scared that I will ask you something that you wouldn't want to answer?"

"No... It's just that it is such a girl kind of game. You, know, the kind with teenage girls play during sleepovers while they paint each other's nails. Lucy and I used to do it all the time. Not that we needed-" Sonny stopped halfway through her sentence when she saw Chad pouting at her.

"Come on. Humour me. Can I please go first?" he asked, with an innocent look on his face.

"Ok, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good"

"Fi-"

"I am so fine, I know that Sonny. Quit trying to distract me. So, what is your favourite colour?"

Sonny snorted. Trust him to start off with a typical question. And make an egoistic remark. He even looked like he was interested in knowing her answer. Weird.

"Really Chad, really? That is the best that you can come up with?"

"Just answer it."

"Brown," stated Sonny, as though it was obvious.

Chad look at her curiously. She just had to come up with an unusual colour. Why wasn't she like other normal girls who said pink? Even Blondie was like that, but Sonny seemed unaffected by how other girls acted. She was different. And it interested him.

"Why brown?"

"Erm. It's my turn Chad."

"I know. But I want to know why you like brown. Why not we change the rules so that we can clarify our answers?"

"Ok... Well, brown is warm. And... it is the colour of chocolate! Chocolates are so yummy, which is obviously why i always get chocolate froyo! And, erm, brown is just such a natural colour. It is not fake or overly girly and stuff like pink. Wonder why girls always like pink. Weird huh?"

Chad smiled. Yup, she was different. "Yeah, it is weird. Almost every girl likes pink, so I was surprised that you liked that colour." And brown was a warm colour, Sonny's eyes exuded warmth, comforting him any time he needed it. Not that he was going to admit it.

"Haha, ok. My turn. What is your favourite colour?"

"Original, Monroe. Just copy the Chadster huh?"

"Just answer it."

" Blue. What else? It is the colour of my eyes anyway. All the girls swoon for a chance to gaze into my eyes. Cherish it while you can, Monroe. Not all girls get the chance to spend time with the CDC," said Chad while popping his collar.

Rolling her eyes, Sonny replied, "How did we even get from your favourite colour to how great you are anyway? And no, I am only here because I have no choice. No girl is stupid enough to stick around listening to your crap even if she falls for your looks. I am going to go to bed."

Reacting quickly, Chad pulled her closer before she could leave the room. "Come on Sonshine, I was just joking. I will try to keep my comments to myself. And my favourite colour is not really blue. It's brown. Like your eyes. You are right, brown is a warm colour." He looked at Sonny to gauge her reaction to his admission. She looked more shocked than anything. Was that supposed to be good? Why did he even blurt that out?

"Wh-what? Chad? Erm..." stuttered Sonny, shocked at the drastic turn the conversation had undergone. Had he just admitted that he liked her eyes more than his own? Heaven forbid. She turned around to look at him and realised that he looked a bit panicked, like he had just said something he had not planned to say out loud.

*AN: Guess we can only find out how Sonny really reacted in the next chapter. Sorry about updating with such short chapters, I'm really bad at descriptions, so I tend to go straight to the point. Please review!*


	3. Froyo time!

Previously:

"_Wh-what? Chad? Erm..." stuttered Sonny, shocked at the drastic turn the conversation had undergone. Had he just admitted that he liked her eyes more than his own? Heaven forbid. She turned around to look at him and realised that he looked a bit panicked, like he had just said something he had not planned to say out loud. _

**NPOV**

Chad gulped nervously. Curse his big mouth. Argh. Now what? Guess he will just have to lie through his teeth and hope that Sonny buys it. She probably will, considering how gullible she can be at times.

"I meant that it's the colour of Portlyn's eyes," said Chad.

Sonny's face fell. It was stupid of her to even think that a guy like Cad would like anything about her. She masked her frown with a smile. "So are you going out with her?" she asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"No. She has a boyfriend. Anyway, it's my turn to ask you a question. Want to go grab a froyo?" asked Chad, with a real smile on.

Sonny stared at him. That was his question? Chad was probably trying to distract her from his recent slip-up. He was really weird for a 'famous' actor. "You know Chad, it is really amazing that you have so many fans considering that you are really weird. But let's go for a froyo anyway! You can let go of me now," she said looking down at Chad's arms which were still around her.

Chad grinned and stood up with Sonny in his arms. Might as well prolong the moment. He set her down on her feet slowly and bent down to pick up his phone to use as a flashlight. Grabbing Sonny's hand, he started walking towards her dressing room's exit.

Sonny smiled when Chad pulled her hand closer towards him to make her walk faster. His grip was gentle, but firm. She could easily imagine him loving her like she loved him. Wait, LOVE? Since when did her feelings for the jerkthrob evolve into love? Oh no, this was going to make things much harder. She tried tugging her hand away from Chad's grasp.

Feeling Sonny's hand trying to feel itself from his, Chad turned around to glance at Sonny. She looked conflicted and in pain. Chad smiled to himself. She was probably trying to fight the attraction she felt. It was useless to try and fight the sparks even he felt when he touched her. Smirking, he tugged her hand, only to wrap his arm around her waist. He heard Sonny sigh and bent down to kiss her head as she leant it on his shoulder while they walked towards the cafeteria.

They soon made it to the cafeteria in their half embrace. Chad led Sonny to a table near the froyo machine and walked towards one of the main switches located near the kitchen. He flipped it on to engulf them in light.

Sonny looked up when she felt the bright hit her suddenly and turned to glare at Chad. "Chad, did you know where the main switch was all along? Why didn't you turn it on as soon as the lights went off?"

Oops. Chad turned to looked at Sonny and cringed at her murderous look. Maybe he should explain himself before she tried to murder him. "Relax Sonny," he said, going over to her and rubbing her shoulders. "This switch only turns on the power for the lights and stuff in the cafeteria. And I switched it on so that the froyo machine would work. Plus I have no idea where the main switch for your studio is. Sorry about that."

Sonny turned on her stool to face Chad. "It's ok. Get me a froyo? What is your favourite flavour anyway?"

"Is that your second question? Vanilla. I will get you a froyo if you say it."

"Say what? Get me a froyo?"

"Nope. Say it."

"Oh..." Trust Chad to get her to boost his ego at the most random times possible. "You are the greatest actor of our generation," she muttered. That was so not her favourite thing to say.

**CPOV**

Haha. She said it. Even though I would rather have her declare her undying love for me, it was probably not going to happen. I went over to the froyo machine to get our froyos. Pressing down the tab for chocolate, I watched as the brown creamy goodness filled up the cup I was holding. It looked delicious, even better than vanilla. Sonny was seriously getting into my head. Sighing, I picked up another cup and filled it with chocolate froyo as well and walked over to our table with our treats.

"Yum. Thanks Chad!" exclaimed Sonny, grabbing a cup from me with a huge grin on her face. God, this girl is probably addicted to chocolate. "Hmm..." she sighed with her eyes closed, as she licked off the chocolate flavoured treat. Get out of my head, Sonny Monroe! I watched as she opened her eyes and stuck her spoon into her cup before looking up at me curiously.

"You got chocolate as well? But I thought that you liked vanilla?" she asked with a cute confused expression on her face.

Snap. Come on Cooper, think. Don't let her figure it out. "Yeah, but I am in the mood for chocolate. You know, we at Mackenzie Falls have to undergo lots to act well. It's really stressful. By the way, your froyo looks much better than mine," I claimed, before swapping our cups.

"Chad!" Sonny looked quite shocked at my claim. "They are the same. You really don't want my saliva. Give it back."

I ignored her as I scooped up a spoonful of chocolate and Sonny flavoured froyo. Yum. I savoured it, sighing as I relished the taste of Sonny. I should do this more often since this is the closest I will get to kissing her. Hold on, since when did I want to kiss her?

**SPOV**

I stared at Chad as he dreamily gazed into the distance, an expression somewhat similar to the one her wore on his poster on his face. Why was he acting so different all of a sudden? And what's with his new obsession with chocolate froyo with my saliva in it? Must be the stress getting to his head. If only he looked at me the way he was looking at the froyo right now, like it was some dream come true.

Ignoring him, I looked down at my own cup and continued eating as I thought about his actions. If only this cup had his saliva in it. Gross, I am turning into a Chad!

*AN: Ok, I am really sorry for not updating sooner. **Thanks to ****Tinkelbell, FastReader22, Amber Louise Channy, channylover24 and Oh snap - It's Alli for reviewing!** I am grateful for the encouragement you guys offered! I haven't really planned out this story, but I know how it is going to end. Do you think that I should stick to 20 questions or end before that? Please let me know what you think. And a huge thank you the rest of you for reading and please review!*


	4. Painful memories

Previously:

_Ignoring him, I looked down at my own cup and continued eating as I thought about his actions. If only this cup had his saliva in it. Gross, I am turning into a Chad!_

**CPOV**

Ahh. Sonny. Wait why was she staring into her cup wistfully? " Hey Sonny. Anything wrong?"

"Oh. Erm. Nothing. What do you want to do now?"

"Why not we continue playing? We do have 16 questions to go after all. Hold on, I got to think," I said. This thinking thing is hard. What do I want to know about her? Her full name? No, I already know it. Jher age? Nah, she is just a year younger than me. Hmm... Hold on, which genius actually came up with her name? I really suits her.

"Who came up with your name?" I asked with a completely serious expression on my face.

**SPOV**

"Huh? My name? Seriously Chad, you are really bad at coming up with questions. My dad named me Allison Monroe. Is it my turn yet?" I questioned. Really, for a guy so famous, Cad was really unoriginal.

"No. How and why are you called Sonny? No, we established the rules," he said quickly when he saw me about to protest, "we have to clarify the answers. So why Sonny and not Ally or just Alison?"

Oh. Ok, that was a reasonably good question. "My dad gave me the nickname," I answered, pausing to think back. "It was long ago, when I was about 3, I think. I was always cheerful, even when I was small. When I went to playschool, I was the only kid who didn't burst out crying. I just sort of skipped in and made friends with the other kids. My dad was quite proud of me for that. And when they taught us the 'Sunshine' song in school, I got addicted to it and I kept singing it to my dad. So, he started calling me Sonshine, and Sonny for short since I was so sunny all the time."

Thinking about my dad was making me think about what happened to me. I continued talking without realising that I had already answered Chad's question and that I could stop talking. "My mom used to work for this big company then, so she wasn't around as much. She was rarely home and she missed out quite a big part of my childhood. I remember only seeing her during the weekends. One weekend, when I was 10, she was with my dad and me, and we were sort of curled up on the couch watching Titanic when my dad got a phone call. His brother, my uncle, was admitted to the hospital."

My chest started aching as that day flashed in front of my eyes. "My dad rushed out of the house and into his car. He was in a hurry to see his only brother as he was in coma. My mother and I stayed home as it was a Sunday and I had to go to school the next morning and it was already past my bedtime. I refused to go to bed until my father got back. Half an hour later, we got a call from the same hospital. My dad had been speeding to the hospital when a drunk driver had hit him. He was in a coma."

I paused to wipe a tear away. I felt as if a hole had been punched into my chest. I missed my dad so much. Sliding down to the floor, I wrapped my arms around my knees to hold myself together. "Ironic, isn't it?" I asked while trying to hold in my sobs. "He was in coma just like his brother. I started screaming and begged my mother to bring me to see my father. She called a cab; she was in no state to drive as well. We went in to see him, but we were too late."

Chad sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. I leant against his chest and continued crying as he kissed my tears away and rocked me. "Shh Sonny. It's ok. You are ok."

**CPOV**

I watched as Sonny started falling apart. Her face, which was always graced by a smile, was wet with tears. She kept holding her stomach as if someone had punched her there. I felt my heart break as she slid down to the floor and curled up into the ball as if to keep herself together.

Slowly, I sat beside her and drew her into my arms. I wanted to comfort her as much as possible. I wanted some of her pain to seep into me. God, I wanted to take away all the pain that she was feeling. She shouldn't be suffering. Someone as pure and kind as her should never have to experience such a huge amount of pain at such a young age. I gently kissed her face and murmured to calm her down. She felt so fragile. It was hard to believe that a girl so full of life could have experienced such things. I continued rocking her and waited for her to calm down.

After a while, Sonny stopped sobbing. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

*AN: Ok, I know that it is really short, but I updated twice in a day! And it somehow ended up angsty even though I didn't plan for it. Please review!*


	5. The dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

_She shouldn't be suffering. Someone as pure and kind as her should never have to experience such a huge amount of pain at such a young age. I gently kissed her face and murmured to calm her down. She felt so fragile. It was hard to believe that a girl so full of life could have experienced such things. I continued rocking her and waited for her to calm down._

_After a while, Sonny stopped sobbing. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep._

**CPOV**

I brushed back the hair that had fallen on Sonny's face. She looked slightly less traumatised, but not at ease yet. I continued looking at her features. Her warm brown eyes were now covered up by her eyelids. Above them were her perfectly curved eyebrows which were sometimes covered by her fringe. Her straight nose led to her small mouth which was usually stretched out in a grin. She was perfect.

Slowly, I shifted her about in my arms. When sure that she was comfortable, I slowly stood up while carrying her bridal style. Then, I made my way over to her dressing room with the help of the torchlight on my phone while being careful not to jostle her. In about 3 minutes, we had reached her dressing room.

Sonny was still sleeping, but she looked slightly more peaceful. I slowly walked over to her couch and sat down, rearranging her so that her head was laid on my lap with her legs stretched out on the couch. Sonny shifted in her sleep and turned slightly towards me. One of her hands came up to clutch at my shirt and she sighed in her sleep.

I resumed brushing her soft hair back with my hand as I watched her sleep.

**SPOV**

_I saw a bright light towards my left. Hold on, where was I? Wasn't I in Condor Studios with Chad a while ago? What was I doing in this... tunnel? Turning towards the light, I watched as it glowed as if it was beckoning me towards it. I walked towards it slowly and curiously. _

_The light grew brighter the closer I got. I shielded my eyes as I approached it._

_Soon, I reached a meadow full of colourful flowers. Hearing the sound of running water, I turned my head to see a small stream running through the meadow. I walked around the meadow, curious as to how I even got here in the first place. Was I dreaming?_

_Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a figure approaching me. Slowly, I turned around to face the person, apprehensive of what was about to happen. However, I still felt at peace._

_The figure approached me, growing in size as it got closer. I squinted against the sunlight which was facing me in order to see more clearly. "Sonny." Hold on a moment, I have heard that voice before. A collection of memories flashed past me. It was my dad!_

"_Dad? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? I am dreaming right?" _

"_Sonny," said dad. "Relax. Yes, you are dreaming. I have been dead for a long time Sonshine, but I have always been watching over you. And it looks like the memories of the past are still disturbing you at times. You have to move on, Sonny."_

_I stared back blankly at him. "What do you mean dad? I have been trying to get over the loss. And I think that I am doing better." _

_Dad smiled back at me. "I understand Sonny. You are doing better, much better than you were for months after I died. But you have to realise that this just means that you have space for one more person to love in your life. You have to give that place in your heart to someone else who is deserving of it. Someone who will take care of you and watch over you. Someone who loves you as much as I do." _

_He paused to look at how I was taking it so far. Convinced that I was considering what he was saying, he continued. "I believe that you will figure it out soon, Sonny. You are a smart girl. There is someone out there who deserves a place in your life. I hope that you will give him a chance." He leant down to hug me._

"_Oh dad, I will try. I just need time. I miss you so much," I said as I hugged him back. I had lived for so long without my dad. He had always been my best friend, even before I met Lucy. _

"_Take care of yourself sweetheart," he said._

_All of a sudden, he disappeared. "Dad!" I screamed. There was still so much that I had to ask him. There was so much that I wanted to know. "Dad, come back! Please," I started sobbing. I slowly sank down to the ground. Feeling the loss again was painful._

"_Sonny, don't cry." I heard the familiar voice reassure me that it was alright._

I opened my eyes to see Chad look down at me with concern.

**CPOV**

I continued gazing down at Sonny. This girl was really unpredictable. She never ceased to amaze me. I had never imagined that she had had a difficult past or that she was so vulnerable. Sonny had always seemed so strong and full of joy and laughter.

As I watched her, I noticed that her face turned less calm. Suddenly she started sobbing. Her body shook and tears started streaming down her pale face. I wiped her tears away and pulled her into my arms again. Slowly, I started rocking her again. "Sonny, don't cry," I murmured.

Sonny opened her eyes when I spoke. I looked into her big brown eyes and saw a lot of emotions flash across them. "Chad?" she whispered, locking eyes with me.

Leaning down, I pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here Sonshine."

Sonny's eyes widened at my statement. A few seconds passed before I realised that I had used her dad's nickname for her unintentionally. Oh no, what have I done? Was she going to fall apart again?

Instead, Sonny's face broke out into a wide grin. She slowly reached up and cupped my left cheek with her right palm. I closed my eyes at the contact. Warmth filled me as I leant into her palm.

"Chad," said Sonny and she brushed her thumb across my cheek. "Do you care? For me?"

My eyes flew open at her question.

*AN: Ok, really sorry for taking long to update. I have been quite busy for the past few days. And I know that it's only about a 1000 words, sorry about that too. But I get more inspired to write with more review! And even though my story traffic says that I have gotten over 700+ views for this story, I only have 20 reviews. Sad. A huge thank you to those who reviewed!*


	6. The admission

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

"_Chad," said Sonny and she brushed her thumb across my cheek. "Do you care? For me?"_

_My eyes flew open at her question._

**CPOV**

Shucks. She caught me. Help!

**SPOV**

Chad stared right back at me. He quickly shifted us such that we were sitting side by side without touching. I missed the contact immediately.

Looking down, I see his hand beside mine. I wanted to grab it, but was hesitant. Why did he push me away? Was he trying to make it obvious that he did not feel anything for me? If he did not care for me, then why did he look after me just now? Ugh. If only Chad was easier to read.

I looked around. We were on the couch in the prop house. How did we even get here? I remember curling up on the cafeteria floor. There was only one explanation for how I had gotten here. Chad had carried me all the way. I shivered just thinking about how it could have felt to be in his arms. This is bad. Chad is turning me into a typical girl.

Turning my head slightly, I observed him from the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me, but with a regretful expression on his face. There was also another emotion which I couldn't identify. What was he regretting? Did he regret looking after me?

Sighing, I rested my head on my palms with my elbows on my thighs. Chad is complicated.

**CPOV**

I kept staring at Sonny after I put her down. What was I thinking? This is Sonny. She deserves more respect. She is different from girls who I date for a few hours before dumping. They are nothing when compared to her. Sonny was special.

I missed the contact. Over the past few hours, I had gotten used to touching Sonny and holding her close. I looked down and saw her had right beside mine. My hand itched to reach out and grab hers, but I resisted. What if she did not want me to? If only she knew how I felt.

Sonny suddenly sighed, leaning down to cup her face. She looked disturbed. I wanted to erase the look from her face. After all, Sonny is always meant to be sunny.

"Sonny?"

She grunted in reply, causing me to laugh. "Hey, Sonny. Look at me."

Sonny continued looking down at the floor, refusing to turn her face towards me. I was starting to feel deprived. "Come on Sonshine," I said, hoping to gain a response from her by using her special nickname. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, hoping that it was not true. Was Sonny even capable of feeling anger?

"It is not your turn to ask a question," replied Sonny in a sad voice."You still haven't answered my question." She paused for a few seconds, lengthening the silence.

"Do you care for me?" she continued in the same quiet voice. Where was her perkiness? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I could make her ok by answering her question.

To tell the truth or not to tell the truth? I really wanted to tell her that I loved her. Yeah, my recent revelation was itching to be revealed. But there was always the chance that she would reject me. Man, that would hurt. Real bad. That sure was something that I was not looking forward to.

I looked over at Sonny again. There was something glistening on her face. Leaning closer towards her, i watched as a tear drop rolled down her cheek. Sonny was crying! Ok, that's it. I am answering her question whether or not I want to.

I reached over and lifted Sonny's face up with my finger on her chin. She really was crying. My heart broke at her expression. What would I not give to erase that look of disappointment on her face?

"Sonny," I said. "Of course I care for you." Her eyes flicked towards my face at those words. I continued with the hope that she would stop crying.

"You seem very strong most of the time, but I know that you need someone to support you at times. Sonny, I am willing to support you when you need it." Her tears stopped flowing. Encouraged, I opened my mouth to speak again.

"I care for you deeply Sonny. I'm sorry if this disgusts you or anything. You will always have a special place in my heart even if you don't want it." I stopped. Was it too much? I should probably stop before I say something she doesn't want to hear.

Sonny was silent. I wanted to know how she was taking it. I cautiously looked up, wary of her reaction.

*AN: Wow. Thanks for reviewing guys! I am so touched. 18 new reviews! Why else do you think I updated even when my parents were at home? Sorry that it's too short, I will update again tomorrow for sure. Please review! Oh, and please suggest some questions that they can ask each other.*


	7. Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

"_You will always have a special place in my heart even if you don't want it." I stopped. Was it too much? I should probably stop before I say something she doesn't want to hear._

_Sonny was silent. I wanted to know how she was taking it. I cautiously looked up, wary of her reaction._

**SPOV**

I was in shock. Chad cared for me. Chad cared! That was something that I never expected him to admit to me. Now I was at a loss as to what to do. Do I tell him that I like him? But he didn't tell me that he liked me in that way, he just admitted to caring. Maybe I was reading too much into this.

After about a minute of pondering on where this left us, I decided that maybe i should just do something and see where it goes. After all, whatever happens is fate.

I looked back into his eyes to see concern and another new emotion. Ignoring my brain, I quickly moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Chad froze for a moment and then slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around my waist, causing me to sigh in content. I could stay like this forever.

**CPOV**

Sonny just stared back at me with shock written all over her face. Oh man, what have I done? I have driven her away. Now I have no chance with her, and I really, really, really wanted to have a chance with her. If only I had kept my big mouth shut- Oomph.

Sonny had just launched herself at me with great force. I froze in shock. Was this really happening? Why do I keep asking myself questions? Am I going to stop this or not? Shut up Chad, and just hug her back. You know you want this.

Listening to my instincts, I wrapped my arms tightly around her small waist, only to hear Sonny sigh. Hopefully, that was a good sigh and not an 'I wish this jerk would let go of me' sigh. Leaning down, I sniffed her hair. Ahh, strawberries and a hint of apple. Wanting more, I buried my face in her hair and pressed a kiss onto her head.

Ok, this position was getting a bit uncomfortable. I had to bend forward too much. If only... Ah ha. An idea. Hoping that Sonny won't mind, I swiftly pulled her onto my lap, allowing me to hold her closer. Luckily, Sonny did not push me away and instead snuggled into my chest. Thankful for the positive reaction, I tightening my arms around her and sniffed her hair again.

**SPOV**

I listened to Chad's heartbeat as I thought. Where did this leave us again?

"Sonny," Chad spoke up. "Where does this leave us? I mean, with me caring. Are we till frenemies?"

Hmm... "No, I believe that we have passed the stage," I answered, moving my head to rest it on his shoulder so that I could look at him while we spoke. Chad pouted at that.

"Ok, so what are we now?" he asked. "Friends?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. Was that all that he wanted to be? I knew for sure that I wanted to be more that just friends. However, he did not seem to want that. That hurt, but I will take anything that I can get. At least it is an improvement from frenemies, which is not even a real word.

"Ok, we can be friends," I replied, pretending to be cheerful for his sake.

**CPOV**

My face fell in disappointment for a split second before I stretched my mouth out in a wide fake grin. Sonny was ok with being just friends. That hurt but I guess I prefer that over frenemies. At least she was not objecting to me holding her.

It was started to get awkward. It was as if there was a wall between us even though we were so close to each other physically. I had to say something to break the silence.

"So... It's your turn to ask a question. What do you want to know about me?" I asked her.

She bit her lip, thinking for a while. Gosh, she should stop doing that if she does not want me kissing her unexpectedly.

"Ok... How many girlfriends have you had?" she asked.

I was surprised. I did not know that she had it in her. "Why do you even want to know that?" I questioned in return.

Sonny just stared at me in return. "Just answer the question Chad. I know that you have had tons of them. You date them for a day and then dump them. Have you ever thought about how they would feel?" She looked agitated at the thought of the number of hearts that I have broken.

I decided that I was going to tell her the truth. I had to tell her the truth.

**SPOV**

I was starting to regret asking him that question. It probably does not rock knowing how many girlfriends the guy you love has had. But I really wanted to know.

Chad finally spoke. "None," he said.

What? "None?" I asked dumbly. "But Chad, you have a different girl on your arm each time. How could you not have asked even one of them to be your girlfriend?"

"That's easy," he replied with a smile on his face. "I did not like any of them in that way. I just dated them for the sake of dating someone. And to see if I could find someone that I like. But they all turned out to be airheads who only had their looks as their plus point."

I gaped at him. Was he for real? He hurt all those girls for nothing.

"But Chad, how could you do something like that to them? You used those girls!" I had known that Chad was selfish, but it was hard to believe that even he could be so cruel to others.

"Sonny, you are really naive at times." I frowned at this. "Those girls only wanted to date me for the fame. If even one of them had liked me for who I am, I would have at least made the effort to hold on to them for longer. Not everyone is as pure as you, you know."

Ok, that was weird. Why did he just compare me to them? I could never compare to those girls he dated. They were gorgeous and looked like models while I just looked like plain old me.

"Plus," he continued, looking like he wanted to make a point, "I believe in soul mates. I know that out there, there is a girl who was born just for me. And I want to save everything that I have for her. I want to be her first as well. And having girlfriends would just ruin that."

Ok, that was just plain sweet. "That's sweet Chad. I guess it's ok that you did not like any of them if they just used you to gain fame. Have you found that one special girl yet?"

"Sonny, you realise that I don't have to answer that right? It's my turn to ask you a question."

I gulped at the smirk he had on his face. Please let him ask me a normal question. Please let-

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Oh darn.

*AN: 19 reviews in less than a day? You guys rock! Oh, and I wanted to warn you guys that I will be away for a few days. So the next update will only be around start of next week. I know that I suck. Keep reviewing please!*


	8. Soulmates and princes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

_I gulped at the smirk he had on his face. Please let him ask me a normal question. Please let-_

"_Do you believe in soul mates?" Oh darn. _

**SPOV**

Ugh. He just had to ask that question. Well, he asked for it. So, he has to suffer the consequences, also known as a long rant by moi.

"Do I believe in soul mates?" I clarified just for the sake of delaying my answer by a few seconds. "Why, what a question to ask a girl like me, Chad. You know, actually it really is a good question. And I am sure that you will probably regret asking me this but –"

"Just answer the question Monroe," he interrupted. "Do you really have to give such a long introduction?"

"Why, yes, I did have to do that Chad. You see, you will probably wish that you did not ask me this question by the time I'm done," I replied.

Chad looked back blankly. "Why would I regret it? It's just a question. And will you stop talking like that?" he said, referring to the posh voice I was using. "I really prefer your normal voice."

"Oh, ok. But I gotta go to the toilet first." Saying that, I ran out into the corridor before remembering that there were no lights on. "Uh, Chad? A little help?" I squeaked.

Chad rushed out of the prop house with his phone torch in his hand. "What is wrong Sonny?"

"Um, I'm scared of the dark." I muttered in reply.

"Oh. Come here," he said, pulling me towards him and wrapping his left arm around my waist. Then he started walking in the opposite direction of the toilet while dragging me along with him.

"Chad. The toilet is the other way," I reminded him. "Where are you bringing me?"

Chad looked at me incredulously. "How do you plan to use the toilet in the dark?" When he saw that I had no answer for the extremely good point that I had made, he continued. " So, I'm bringing you to my dressing room."

I remained silent as he dragged me the rest of the way. Truthfully, I was quite excited to see how his dressing room looked like, but I had to hide it so as to avoid boosting Chad's ego.

**CPOV**

Sonny was really light. I could drag her all the way to my dressing room without much effort. On the way, I kept thinking about how she tried to avoid my question and run away to the toilet. Weird. I had to get her to answer the question soon or my head would explode.

Upon reaching my studio, I flipped on the power switch before proceeding to drag Sonny to my dressing room. We soon reached a room with a big golden star which had my name on it. I stopped there and flung the door open.

Sonny gasped when the lights came on with a clap of my hands. "Whoa," she said, sounding totally awestruck. "This is your private dressing room?"

She took a few steps in and stopped. Sonny slowly span around in a circle, taking in everything. Her eyes first landed on the huge cut out of me. Her lips twitched as she turned to look at my full length mirror. By the time she saw the rows of Mackenzie Falls merchandise with my face on them, she was laughing out loud.

"You," she gasped, "are obsessed with yourself." She walked over to my huge bed and sat down on it, trying to control her laughter.

On the other hand, I was disgusted with myself. This wasn't the image I wanted to portray to the girl I loved. She has to think that I am caring and brave, not that I am self-obsessed. Disgusted with myself, I walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Use my bathroom," I mumbled, pushing her towards it.

Sonny walked towards my private bathroom, still giggling to herself. When the door shut, I fell back on my bed with an arm over my eyes. I had to do something to make myself look better in her eyes. I continued thinking while occasionally hitting my head to remind myself not to be a jerk.

In the middle of my seventh head knock, a small hand grabbed my wrist, effectly stopping me from hitting myself again. I opened my eyes to see Sonny staring down at me like I was mentally unstable.

"Why on earth are you hitting yourself? And doesn't lying down mess up your hair?" she asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh. Erm. I was just reminding myself not to be a jerk. You know, by knocking some sense into my head. And I don't mind you seeing my hair messy. It's easier to be myself around you," I replied.

"Ok then. Where were we?" she asked, plopping herself down on my bed and resting her elbows on my stomach while cupping her face.

She seemed more comfortable around me. Was this some sort of sign that I was supposed to figure out? Ugh. Never mind. I will only respond to obvious signs. "So Sonny, ready to answer my question?"

She pouted at me. Ok, that was really cute. I need more self control. "Do I have to?" she asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Duh. Yes."

"Ok. Fine. Yes, I believe in soul mates."

"That's it? How is that supposed to make me regret asking you this?"

"Ok, you asked for it. I believe that I have a soul mate too, just like you do. And I am waiting for him. Ever since I was young, I had always wished to find a prince like all those ordinary girls in fairy tales. I always dreamt of my own fairy tale ending, when my prince realises that he loves me and marries me before giving me that one perfect kiss. And then we woud ride off - on some car of course, not a horse - into the sunset. We would have the perfect family, a son and a daughter." She gazed off at the distance as if she was imagining it happen in front of her eyes.

"He would be the perfect guy. He will always be there for me. Actually, I will spare you the gory details," she said, stopping abruptly.

"Have you found him yet?" I asked, looking up at her. _Please let it be me._

Sonny took her elbows off me and instead hugged her knees. "Yes, I think so. But he does not know it yet." She looked sad at this realisation.

I propped myself up on one elbow, reaching over to brush my finger across her cheek. "Don't worry Sonny. Any guy would be lucky to have you as his. I bet that your guy is wishing for you to be his as well." Like I am wishing for her to be mine. Lucky bastard.

Sonny beamed at this. "I hope so too. Thanks Chad!" she said, back to her sunny self again.

"No problem Sonshine."

*AN: Ok, I wasn't going to update again today, but I felt guilty, so here is another update! My updates are usually short because I come up with the plot as I write. The next update would be after Sunday, so hold on. At least there is no cliff-hanger this time. Cheers!*


	9. Bedtime for the Sonshine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

_I propped myself up on one elbow, reaching over to brush my finger across her cheek. "Don't worry Sonny. Any guy would be lucky to have you as his. I bet that your guy is wishing for you to be his as well." _

"_I hope so too. Thanks Chad!" _

"_No problem Sonshine."_

**CPOV**

Wonder who that guy she likes is. Oh well, I can always keep asking her in the hope that she will crack.

**SPOV**

That was oddly sweet of Chad. Wonder if he likes me... Nah. He's way too 'cool' for that.

Oh, and that reminds me. It's my turn to ask him a question! Hmm... Should I ask him about whether he has found that girl yet?

"So Chad, have you found that girl yet? The one who is probably your soul mate?" I asked curiously.

Chad looked back at me. His eyes seemed to change into a brighter shade of blue as I gazed into them. His gaze soon turned tender and his hand reached out to cup my cheek gently, cradling it.

Slowly, he started leaning into me. OMC, Chad Dylan Cooper is about to kiss me! Why on earth would he want to do that? Oh, never mind. I want it anyway. I have wanted it for so long.

I watched as his blue eyes got closer and closer to me, making e feel like I was drowning in a deep blue ocean My eyelids fluttered close in anticipation as his full lips neared mine at an impossibly slow speed. I waited for his touch, longing for it so bad.

Suddenly, his palm left my face, making it feel cold. My eyes flew open and I saw him move over to the other side of the bed quickly with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Sonny, I don't know what came over me," he mumbled, looking down at the bedspread. "Stay please," he continued while picking at a loose string on the sheet, "I will not try that on you again. Sorry."

I just stared back at him blankly. What just happened?

**CPOV**

Sonny was staring back at me with a really weird expression on her face. I was confused. Why did she look like she had not wanted me to pull back? Had she wanted me to kiss her too? Nah, stupid imagination.

When Sonny had asked me that question with an innocent face, I had wanted to scream out the answer. I wanted to admit that she was the girl of my dreams. That she was the one made especially for me. That we belong together.

But I could not do that. Not when she has already found that perfect guy. Man, if only I had been less of a jerk. Maybe Sony would have fallen for me instead if I had been nicer to her.

Sonny suddenly gasped. I looked at her in alarm. "What is wrong, Sonny? Did I hurt you?" I asked quickly.

**SPOV**

I wanted to shout out "Yes idiot, you hurt me," to him, but that would require me telling him that I loved him. Not the best idea. Especially since when it was his rejection which was hurting me internally. Instead I settled for shaking my head.

"No, I'm ok. I just realised that I have not called my mother yet," I explained. "What time is it anyway?"

Chad looked back at me with relief and glanced at his phone. "It is almost midnight. Do you want to cal her? Do you have your phone with you?"

"Nope. The battery was flat, so I switched it off and left it in my bag. May I borrow yours?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied before handing it to me.

I accepted his phone with thanks and dialled my home number. My mother picked it up even before it started ringing. Whoa, that was fast. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she would not start screaming at me.

"Hello?" she said frantically.

"Hey mom," I replied nervously.

"Allison Monroe! Thank God you are alright! Where are you? Why didn't you call? I was going crazy with worry. Don't you ever, ever do this again, young lady. Do you hear me? Sonny, are you still there?"

I grimaced. She sounded really mad. "Yes mom, I am still here. Sorry about not calling earlier. My phone died."

"Sonny, how many times have I told you to charge your phone before leaving home? What time are you getting home?"

"Erm, mom, there is a problem," I said hesitantly. "They locked up the studios early, so Chad and I are stuck here."

"What? You are locked in the studios? With a guy? Alone? That's it. I am calling Marshall," she said angrily.

"Mom, relax. Marshall and Mr. Condor left for the conference. We don't know who has the key. We will just stay here until Monday. We have everything we need to survive here anyway," I said quickly. "The cafeteria is stocked up, so we have food. And our dressing rooms are comfortable enough to sleep in. Plus, we have shower stalls and extra clothes. Don't worry mom. We will be fine."

"Ok," she replied, sounding unwilling. "You can stay there, but only because there is no alternative. And I don't want any funny business Sonny. I know that you like that guy-" I turned to glance at Chad at this part, hopeful that he could not hear what she was saying. He just smirked back.

"Mom," I groaned. "I will be good. Trust me."

"Fine. Be back on Monday after work. Take care dear. And tell Chad that I said hi."

"She says hi," I muttered to Chad, before turning back to the phone. "Sure mom, good night."

"Good night sweetheart," she said, before finally hanging up the phone.

I ended the call and turned to look at Chad. He still had that annoyingly endearing smirk on his face. I had to pretend to be more annoyed though. So, I punched his shoulder before handing him his phone. "Thanks," I said.

"You are welcome," replied Chad, before saving my home number which was on his recent calls list.

"Why are you saving my number? You already have my mobile number," I stated.

Chad looked up from his phone. "It could come in useful sometime, Monroe," he replied, before winking at me. I chose to ignore him.

"So," I said, looking at Chad with an evil smile. "It's my turn to ask you a question."

Chad gulped, looking nervous. "Go easy on me Monroe," he begged.

As if I was going to let him off that easy. "Muahaha," I laughed, sounding evil just for the sake of scaring him.

"Really Sonny? Really?" asked Chad, staring at me as if I was mentally unstable. "Evil laughter?"

I looked down sheepishly. Guess that just made him less scared of me. "Ok, maybe that killed the evil aura that was around here," I said, watching as Chad's face turned incredulous. "Have you found your soul mate yet?"

"Yes," answered Chad without any hesitation. "I am pretty sure that I have found her."

I blinked. He has already found the girl of his dreams? Guess I have no chance then.

**CPOV**

I listened as Sonny's mother shouted through the phone. "And I don't want any funny business Sonny. I know that you like that guy-" I watched as Sonny's face turned pink. She glanced at me quickly as if checking if I was eavesdropping. I just smirked at her.

So, Sonny has a crush on me huh? Cool. I am going to use this to my advantage.

Sonny soon hung up the phone, after which I saved her home number. Hope that I will need it in the future.

"So, it's my turn to ask you a question," reminded Sonny. Oh man, I hope that she asks something normal. It looks like this game is turning into truth or dare with just truth in it. Not something that a guy looks forward to.

I watched as she tried to build up the tension by laughing like that weird monkey from that girly cartoon about three tiny girls flying around. "Really Sonny? Really?" I asked, laughing inside. She was so cute. Stupid cute.

Getting irritated, Sonny asked me the question that I had been dreading. "Have you found your soul mate yet?"

"Yes," I answered without thinking. It was her. But she was not going to find out any time soon. Not until I have confirmed that she likes me in that was.

Sonny's face dropped at this admission. She looked hurt and disappointed.

"Sonny? Are you alright?" I asked, with concern lacing my tone. She looked heartbroken. I shifted closer to her on the bed.

"You must be tired," I said, rubbing her back. "It is late. Why don't you sleep? We will continue in the morning."

Sonny nodded quietly.

"Hold on," I told her, before getting up from the bed. She looked up at me with alarm. "I will be right back," I reassured her, patting her arm. This was starting to get awkward.

I got up and walked into my closet, trying to look for clothes for us to change into. Finding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I quickly changed into them inside my closet before looking for smaller clothes for Sonny. I was not going to let her sleep alone in her dressing room now that I know that she is afraid of the dark.

Soon, I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I had outgrown. Bringing them out of the closet with me, I walked into the bathroom to look for a spare toothbrush. I brought it along with the clothes, laying them down on the bed beside Sonny.

She was half asleep, but she managed to wake up to look at me. "What is this?" she asked sleepily.

"Clothes and a toothbrush. Go on, change," I urged her.

"But, Chad. I don't need these. I will just go and sleep in my room," she responded, getting up to leave.

I grabbed her hand before she could move too far. "No way, Sonny. I know that you are scared of the dark. You are staying here tonight. I will sleep on the couch," I said, before picking up the clothes and toothbrush. "Here," I put them in her arms, "go get ready for bed."

I gently pushed her into the bathroom.

**SPOV**

Chad had just pushed me into his private bathroom again. Why? Why won't he let me sleep alone in my room? Sure, I got scared of the dark easily, but at least I won't have to worry about being in the same room as him for a few hours.

Sighing, I brushed my teeth and washed my face before changing into the clothes. Hmm, they smelled just like him. They were a bit baggy though. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I dried my face on the towel beside the sink and opened the door, entering the room.

"Oh, hey Sonny. That was fast," commented Cad before looking up at me. He froze and continued staring at me.

I looked down, feeling self conscious. Had I forgotten to wear the shorts or something? No, they were there. Cautiously, I walked over to stand in front of him. "Chad?"

**CPOV**

Whoa. She looked so good in my clothes. I just stared at her, itching to take her into my arms.

"Chad?" I snapped out of daze.

"Ok, you sleep here and I will be right over there in that couch," I told her, pointing to the couch with was right beside the bed.

"You know that I don't mind taking the couch right?" she asked, with a completely serious look on her face. "It is your room after all."

I shook my head. "Sonny, what kind of guy would I be if I made you sleep on the couch?" I looked straight at her to emphasise my point. "A bad one. Just take the bed Monroe, I am ok with the couch." I pushed her towards the bed.

She resisted, turning to look at the king sized bed. "There is enough room for both of us on the bed. Why not I sleep one that side and you sleep over here?" she negotiated.

She wanted to share the bed with me? It was completely innocent, but I couldn't help jumping inside. Hiding my grin, I agreed to her plan. "Sure, as long as you don't mind."

Smiling, Sonny walked over to the other side of my bed and slid under the covers, lying down to face me. I copied her on the other side of the bed after turning off the main light.

"Goodnight Sonshine."

Sonny smiled at her nickname. "Goodnight Chad."

I slowly reached out for her hand under the covers. Grabbing hold of it, I gently rubbed circles and watched as Sonny fell asleep with a smile on her face. Sleep soon claimed me, as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

*AN: I finally passed the 2000 word mark! Yay! Anyway, I was suffering from a writer's block (yup, horrible excuse) and could not update because I could not pass 300 words until today. Btw, **I NEED HELP**! I need **4 more questions** (the rest are sort of planned out). **So please suggest any questions that you want Sonny or Chad to ask. **The person whose question is chosen will have their name included in the story. Thank you! And please review!*


	10. Ouch, my stomach!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance. And I don't own "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion.

Previously:

_I slowly reached out for her hand under the covers. Grabbing hold of it, I gently rubbed circles and watched as Sonny fell asleep with a smile on her face. Sleep soon claimed me, as I fell into a peaceful slumber._

**SPOV**

Ok, this is just plain weird, but I think that my pillow is moving. What kind of pillow moves? Maybe I was still dreaming. I pinched myself. Ouch. That definitely hurt. Guess I am awake.

Slowly, I opened my right eye to look at my pillow. Weird again. My pillow was gray in colour, which is not right. It was supposed to be orange in colour so that I could wake up feeling sunny each day.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again, but my pillow kept moving. I hit it, hoping to make it still.

"Ouch." Uh oh, why was it talking? Inanimate objects are not supposed to talk. I slowly lifted my head off the pillow to see that I had been lying on Chad's chest. And it looks like I just woke him up with my well aimed punch which landed on his stomach. Ouch.

Chad groaned before opening his sleep filled eyes to look at me. Our eyes connected for a while before we realised our position and rolled off the bed from opposite sides quickly. We stood facing each other for a while.

"Hey," said Chad, looking straight at me with a smirk on his face. He was probably thinking of the compromising position we had been in just a minute ago. He was such a jerk. Ok, fine, a cute, lovable jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

"Good morning," I replied, looking down from his gaze, blushing. This was getting awkward. "I will go to my dressing room and change," I said before turning to leave.

"Sonny," said Chad. "I will come over to your dressing room to walk you to the cafeteria in half an hour alright? We can get some breakfast."

"Sure," I said. "See you soon." I turned to leave and walked out of his dressing room slowly, wanting to prolong being with him.

**CPOV**

_I continued walking on the path, wondering where I was going. Soft piano music was coming from my left. I turned slightly to walk towards it, noting that the music was coming from behind a clump of rose bushes. As I approached the deep red flowers, I heard an angelic voice singing. _

_The music seemed to be drawing me closer. I took a few more steps towards it and the voice suddenly seemed to surround me. Closing my eyes, I took in the heavenly sound._

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on.  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

_All of a sudden, I felt the urge to see who was singing. The voice was deep and soulful while sweet at the same time. I quickly made my way around the bush, only to be presented with something unexpected._

_Sonny was sitting on the piano bench, her fingers flying across the piano keys as she picked out chords and notes to match the tune. She truly looked like an angel in the white gown that she was wearing, with her long hair floating freely around her slender shoulders. Her eyes were closed as the words flowed out of her mouth._

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.

_The music abruptly stopped without any warning. I watched as Sonny started to shimmer. "Sonny!" I cried, reaching out to touch her. I rushed to get closer to her, before she completely disappeared, but she faded into the shadows right in front of my eyes._

_Figures. Was this fate telling me that I would never get Sonny? That was just plain cruel; to be rejected even before I tried. Sighing, I sat down on the piano bench that Sonny had just disappeared from, running my hand over the material. I was obviously dreaming, that much I had been able to deduce._

"_Chad?" Hearing my name, I turned around to answer, only to have my mouth drop open in a totally rude manner._

"_Mom?" Why was my mother appearing in my dream? She was supposed to be back home, sleeping. "What are you doing here?"_

_She looked back at me with an amused expression on her face. "What? Suddenly I am banned from your dreams?" she asked, trying to hide her amusement. "Son, it is a free world. Anyone, even the Easter bunny, can appear in your dreams without a valid reason. But I believe that you are seeing me here as a figment of your imagination for a valid reason."_

"_I am?" I asked, too confused to try to make sense of what she was saying._

"_Yes, you confused boy. I am trying to make it more obvious. You like that girl don't you?" she asked, with a smirk on her face._

_My mouth dropped open again. I need to go tighten the screws or something; it looked like my mouth was incapable of staying closed now. "What girl?" I asked, trying to look innocent._

"_That girl who was singing that song here just a minute ago," she replied, looking irritated. "Come on Chad, stop acting innocent. I can see that you like that girl," she continued, her expression softening. "And you need to tell her that soon."_

_I thought about what she had just said, nodding to myself. It made sense to just tell Sonny how I felt. Without warning, I started laughing. My mother just stared at me while I doubled over, holding my stomach._

"_Chad? Are you alright? I always knew that you were weird but I never expected you to burst out laughing while I tried to advise you on something."_

_I tried to force myself to stop cackling like a hyena. "This is just so random," I gasped out, "Oh, that's the name of Sonny's show. I'm going crazy. Mom, help!" _

_Suddenly, my mother reached out and whacked me on my stomach. _"Ouch," I said, all traces of laughter erased.

I sleepily opened my eyes, glad that that extremely awkward dream was over. Whoa. My stomach hurt. That was one heck of a punch. I looked ahead to see Sonny lying on my bed, on top of me. On top of me? On top of me!

Sonny just blinked at me, before rolling off. We stood at opposite ends of the bed, staring at each other. She started blushing, making her look more adorable. Aww. Stupid cute.

"Hey," I drawled, as if I was some cool cowboy. I should really stop trying to act cool early in the morning.

"Good morning," replied Sonny, looking down. I wish she wouldn't do that, it stops me from seeing her face. "I will go to my dressing room and change," she mumbled, turning to leave.

I just had to have here with me for longer, even if it was just for a few seconds. "Sonny," I said. She turned around to face me again. "I will come over to your dressing room to walk you to the cafeteria in half an hour alright? We can get some breakfast."

Gosh, I sounded really pathetic. Did I really have to make it more obvious to her that I liked her?

"Sure," she replied. "See you soon." She then left my dressing room, taking my heart with her.

*AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! You can be pissed off at me, but please don't give up on this story yet. I will update soon! Please review! Thank you! And thank you for all the great suggestions. I am considering a bunch of them, and I will contact you by PM if I wish to borrow your idea.*


	11. Heartbreak

Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

"_Sonny," I said. She turned around to face me again. "I will come over to your dressing room to walk you to the cafeteria in half an hour alright? We can get some breakfast."_

_Gosh, I sounded really pathetic. Did I really have to make it more obvious to her that I liked her?_

"_Sure," she replied. "See you soon." She then left my dressing room, taking my heart with her._

**SPOV**

I walked into my bedroom with a smile on my face. Though I was not planning on admitting it to Chad, I liked waking up to see him. It was a nice feeling. Smiling, I looked at my watch. "Shoot!" I whispered, even though I was the only one in my room. I only had 25 minutes to get ready.

I rushed over to my closet to pick out some clothes for the day. My eyes landed on my Mommy Jeans and my purple sweater dress. Hmm... Comfort or style? I laid the sweater dress with a grey cardigan and black tights on my couch. Maybe I should make an effort to look nicer. After all, I probably looked boring to Chad after all those models he had dated.

Picking up my toiletries, I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I started feeling more relaxed as the familiar scent of my jasmine scented shampoo filled the small bathroom. Towelling off, I rushed to get dressed.

I quickly blow dried my hair and started getting into the clothes. "Knock knock," said Chad from outside the door. "Sonny, are you ready yet?" he asked.

Oh man, that was fast. He was early. I still had to get ready. "Hold on Chad, 5 more minutes," I replied, hurrying even more. I ran over to my dresser to grab my hair brush, running it through my hair.

"Sonny, if you are thinking of putting on make up to look nicer for me, I would suggest forgetting it. It's not going to make a difference whether or not you put in an effort," he said, sounding amused.

I stopped brushing my hair at that. He had just said that he would not be interested in me no matter what I did. That hurt. Putting down my hairbrush, I sank into my couch. Why try when he was not even going to try appreciating it?

"Sonny?" he paused, trying to listen for my answer. A tear rolled down my cheek as I wondered how unlucky I was to fall in love with a guy who was not interested in me at all.

"Sonny? Are you ok?" he asked, sounding frantic. I continued ignoring him, swiping at the increased moistness on my cheeks.

"Sonny! I'm going to kick the door open if you don't answer. Sonny!" he shouted again, sounding even more frantic. I buried my face in my hands with my eyes closed to hide from him, feeling like an ostrich that was burying its head to hide.

Bam! I heard the door flying open. "Ouch," muttered Chad. "Sonny, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

Oh no, he managed to kick the door open. I swallowed, trying to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt a finger on my chin, lifting it up gently. Gentle fingers wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"Sonny," whispered Chad. I could feel his breath on my lips. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

I opened my eyes to see Chad crouching in front of me. Our faces were only inches apart. He looked so concerned, his eyes looking into mine. Chad's thumb brushed over my cheekbone slowly, causing me to blush lightly.

"Are you angry with me?" he continued. "Did I say something wrong?" I blinked. He did not realise that his words had hurt me.

"It's ok Chad," I mumbled in response. This lack of distance between us was making me incapable of thinking properly.

"No Sonny, I need to know if I did something wrong. Why are you crying? It's so unlike you to cry. You are meant to smile, Sonny. Your smile lights up your face, making everyone else around you smile as well. If there's something bothering you, then it is not possible for others to be happy as well," he started rambling.

So I just faked a smile to make him shut up. "Nothing is wrong Chad," I grinned, hoping that he would fall for it.

"Stop faking the smile," said Chad, looking incredulous. "Did you think that I was going to fall for it?" He locked eyes with me. "Come on Sonny, tell me what is wrong."

I looked down, trying to hide from his gaze. "It's embarrassing," I mumbled.

Chad pulled my face back up. "I won't make fun of you, I swear," he reassured me.

I looked at his ear instead. The proximity was affecting me. "You will laugh at me."

"Sonny, look at me," said Chad. I looked at his other ear instead. "Sonny, come on, look at me. I promise you that I won't laugh."

Giving up, I directed my eyes at his. He looked very serious and grave, as if something of utmost importance was going to occur. "Fine," I replied.

"Fine, now tell me what's wrong."

Darn it, he was not going to let it go.

**CPOV**

I quickly showered and rubbed my hair with the towel, trying to dry it. Looking through my clothes, I picked out a pair of black jeans and a purple polo tee. That will have to do. I threw on the clothes, finger combed my hair, and left to look for Sonny. I was getting hungry.

Hurrying to her dressing room, I thought back to the way I had woken up. Sonny had been lying with her head on my chest. It had felt nice. But when I had looked at her, she looked like she regretted waking up in that position. It was my entire fault; I should have taken the couch.

Soon, I reached her dressing room. "Knock knock," I said, fully aware that Sonny could hear me. "Sonny, are you ready yet?" I was early; maybe she was still not done.

"Hold on Chad, 5 more minutes," she replied hurriedly. I could hear her running around the room in an attempt to get ready faster.

I was starting to feel awkward standing in front of a closed door. It is not normal for CDC to wait for others, people usually trip over their own feet while rushing to please me. "Sonny, if you are thinking of putting on make up to look nicer for me, I would suggest forgetting it. It's not going to make a difference whether or not you put in an effort," I joked, wanting to hear her voice so that I could feel less alone there.

Suddenly, I heard the clutter of an object hitting the floor. There was silence on the other side of the door. Was something wrong? It sounded like Sonny had stopped moving.

I heard the sound of Sonny sinking into the couch. "Sonny?"

There was no reply. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to figure out what she was doing. To my shock, I heard the quiet sound of Sonny sobbing. "Sonny? Are you ok?" I asked urgently. Why was she crying? Had I done something to make her mood change abruptly?

I started panicking. "Sonny! I'm going to kick the door open if you don't answer. Sonny!" I shouted, getting more afraid.

When Sonny did not answer, I moved back from the door, preparing to kick it down. I ran the short distance and extended my leg with force, kicking the door open. The door swung inwards, still attaché to the hinges.

"Ouch," I muttered. That hurt. "Sonny, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" I asked, before looking up to see her on the couch. Her face was hidden in her hands, as if she was trying to stop tears from flowing down her face. My heart broke at the sight.

I slowly made my way towards her composing myself. Squatting down in front of Sonny, I lifted her face up gently with my finger. Her face was wet with tears. Swallowing, I wiped her cheeks, getting rid of the tears which were flowing down freely.

"Sonny," I whispered. I hated feeling like this; so helpless while the girl I cared so deeply about was suffering. But somehow, I had the feeling that she was. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Sonny finally opened her eyes at that. I looked into her eyes, seeing hurt reflected in them. "It's ok Chad," she replied softly. Ok, that was totally a lie, but it confirmed that her being sad had something to do with me.

I started ranting to make her tell me the truth, to which she replied by claiming that nothing was wrong, before forcing a huge fake grin on her face. It looked so out of place on her tear stained face. Her eyes were not radiating warmth like they usually did when she was happy.

"Stop faking the smile," I said. This was getting ridiculous. Why was she hiding the truth from me? "Did you think that I was going to fall for it?" I could tell that she was trying to come up with another lie, so I moved closer and looked deeper into her eyes. "Come on Sonny, tell me what is wrong."

It did not work. She looked down again, breaking my gaze. "It's embarrassing," she mumbled.

I was starting to get impatient. Not seeing Sonny happy was draining me. I pulled her face back up, reassuring her that I would not be making fun of her.

Sonny seemed determined to avoid me even though I was right in front of her. She looked at my ear instead, avoiding my eyes. "You will laugh at me," she said. What was with her and her inability to open up to me?

"Sonny, look at me," I said. She switched her gaze to my other ear. "Sonny, come on, look at me. I promise you that I won't laugh," I begged. It seemed to do the trick. Sonny finally looked at me, straight into my eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine, now tell me what's wrong," I replied, determine to not get distracted.

"It's just that you said that you will not like me even if I tried," said Sonny. She was looking straight at me now, as if she was daring me to rebut.

I blinked. Had I said that? It could not be; I was already in love with Sonny. So it was not possible for me to not like her no matter what she did. "No, I didn't," I said slowly, still thinking of what could have given her the idea.

"Yes, you did Chad!" exclaimed Sonny, standing up. "You said that it would not make any difference whether or not I put on makeup."

I blinked at her again. Standing up, I pondered on why she even got angry over that comment. Was that not considered a compliment?

"I meant it as a compliment," I said cautiously, waiting for her to explode again.

"How can that be a compliment?" she asked, sounding angry and hurt at the same time. "I know that you always go for girls who look like teenage models. Heck, you date models. I could never look as good as them unless I go for plastic surgery. Which is not an option," she continued.

I just stared at her. I had no idea what this had to do with the girls I dated.

"Why don't you like me?" she whispered.

*AN: Yeah, I suck. Bad at this story writing thing. I got ideas, loads of them, but have problems expressing them in a way which makes them worth reading about.*


	12. Crush

Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

Previously:

_"How can that be a compliment?" she asked, sounding angry and hurt at the same time. "I know that you always go for girls who look like teenage models. Heck, you date models. I could never look as good as them unless I go for plastic surgery. Which is not an option," she continued._

_I just stared at her. I had no idea what this had to do with the girls I dated._

_"Why don't you like me?" she whispered._

**CPOV**

Sonny stared back me with her big brown eyes which were filling up with tears. A tear rolled out of her eye, running down her cheek before dripping off her chin. I was feeling more and more helpless. I reached out to touch her cheek, but pulled back. What was going through her head?

I turned, wanting to leave the room. Being here with Sonny while she cried was painful. And knowing that I was the reason for her to cry in the first place was making it much worse. But I could not leave her. Not when I was the reason for her crying.

Before I could change my mind and bolt, I turned back to face her. Sonny's face was back in her palms, covering it from my sight. I had to say something.

"Sonny..." Well that was just brilliant. The girl I love was crying and I could only say her name. I sighed. This was way tougher than I thought it would be. In Mackenzie Falls, all I had to do was make a dramatic comment, and all would be better.

I moved closer to Sonny, sitting beside her on the small couch. Reaching over, I pulled Sonny closer towards me, keeping my hand on her. "Sonny, I never said that I didn't like you."

Sonny just hit my hand away from her shoulder in reply. This was serious.

"Sonshine. I like you. Very much. Way more than you can comprehend." She was still sobbing. Looks like she did not believe me. It was time for drastic measures.

I put my arm around her waist and hauled, lifting her onto my lap. Sonny gasped at the sudden move. Now she had no means of escape. Keeping one arm around her back to support, I used my other hand to pull her hands off her face and trapped them. She started struggling, trying to pull her hands out of my grasp.

"Sonny, you don't believe me, do you?"

Sonny looked back at me defiantly, not bothering to hide her tears from me. Not that she could even if she tried. "Why should I?"

"Because I am not lying," I replied, making sure to look directly into her eyes.

Sonny shook her head, looking away in defeat. "No, you are lying. Why should you like me? We always fight. We are from rival shows. I am plain, but you have been voted hottest teen actor for 3 years by Tween Weekly. You have loads of girls fawning after you, but I only insult you." She paused to take a breath.

This was getting really confusing. I could not understand why she was so unwilling to believe me. I opened my mouth to argue that she had no idea how I felt about her, but she started talking again.

"Look, Chad, I will stop bothering you if you let go of me. Sure we will be stuck together here for the next two days, but I will keep out of your way. And I won't cry in front of you or make you feel guilty and you will not have to lie to make me feel better. Just let go of me and go back to your dressing room. Please."

**SPOV**

Chad did not seem to be willing to let go of me. I had never planned to fall apart like this in front of him, and he looked like he was taking it badly. It hurt to hear him say things that he did not mean, it just served to give me false hope.

"Sonny," he whispered, leaning down closer to me. "You are beautiful. You are everything a girl should be. Sunny, warm, kind... I could just go on and on." His breath washed over my face, making my eyes flutter close.

Then I felt a light, warm touch on my cheek which caused my eyes to fly open. Chad had just kissed my cheek! A warm blush filled my cheeks.

"See, there's the lovely blush. Now your cheeks look like rose apples. Man, that makes me hungry. Can we eat now, Sonny?"

I burst out laughing. He was just so random! And now that he mentioned it, I was feeling hungry. Being sad seems to take up a lot of energy. Chad smiled at my abrupt change in mood, bending down to kiss my other cheek, resulting in me laughing more.

"Does this mean that you believe me?" asked Chad.

"Believe what?" I asked back, getting up from his lap to make my way to the cafeteria.

"That I like you," he said softly in reply.

I turned round to look at him. "You meant that?"

Chad looked at me, biting his lip. Aww, he looked cute.

"Yes."

"Oh," I said. I thought that he had just said that to make me feel better. Ugh. I did not want to dwell on that, my stomach was starting to grumble. Food first. "Maybe," I replied.

"Sonny..." whined Chad. "I did mean it. I even told you yesterday that I care about you."

"Whatever, Chad," I said, making my way out of the room.

He hurried after me. "You know that you owe me a question don't you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, glancing at him.

"It was my turn to ask a question."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you just asked me a question."

Uh oh. I was so doomed. "So?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "So I get to ask you two questions in a row now."

"But Chad..."

"Sonny," smirked Chad. "A rule is a rule."

"Yes Chad, and a jerkthrob is a jerkthrob."

"Don't you mean heart-throb?" laughed Chad. Wow, he must be in a good mood, he did not even bother to insult me back.

"You wish," I replied, grinning.

Chad reached out and took my hand. "Yes Sonny, I will."

I blinked. It was starting to get serious again. quickly pulled my hand from his grasp and starting running towards the cafeteria. "Race you to the foo!" I squealed, feeling the wind rush past my face.

"But Sonny, you have a headstart!" shouted Chad, running after me.

_*30 minutes later*_

**CPOV**

Sonny and I both sat at a table with a hugestack of pancakes between us. I admit that I did not help with the making of our wonderful breakfast, but I was going to help Sonny finish it up. "Sonny, exactly how many pancakes did you make?"

"Erm," she started, tapping her chin, "Maybe about 10?"

I hid a smile. "10? Isn't that a bit too much?"

Sonny smirked back. "You don't have to eat. I, on the other hand, am so hungry that I could even eat a horse."

A horse, eh? Maybe I should mess with her. "Fine, eat by yourself. I am not hungry anyway."

"But," Sonny blinked, looking a bit surprised. "You just said that you were hungry."

"Did I, Sonny? Did I really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" she shouted, her eyes glinting mischieviously as she pulled the stack towards herself. "I will eat it all by myself," she exclaimed as she drenched the pancakes with syrup.

Using her fork, she cut off a small piece from the top. Popping it into her mouth, she chewed before swallowed. "Hmm..." she moaned, licking her lips. "You are going to regret this Chad. These are the best pancakes I have ever had the fortune to make. And then eat. By myself."

I gulped, licking my lips too. It did look delicious. But I had to control myself in order to prove that Sonny could not finish the huge breakfast by herself.

Sonny continued shovelling pancakes into her mouth, showing no signs of slowing down. Oh man, why did I have to open my big mouth and challenge her?

My hand inched towards the fork lying beside me as I watched Sonny take a particularly huge bite. She continued chewing, looking up at me periodically to see if I had cracked yet. Seeing that I had not grabbed the fork yet, she pulled the plate a little closer to herself.

I cracked. Before Sonny had even realised what had happened, I grabbed my fork and moved to the seat right beside her, unloading the pancakes into my mouth.

"Chad! Stop stealing my food!" laughed Sonny. I smiled, stuffing myself. Sonny just shook her head, continuing to eat with me.

In a minute, all there was left was one bite of the pancakes. Whoa, had I really eaten that much? Sonny must still be hungry; I had finished off most of it anyway.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Sonny, looking and sounding amused.

"You take it," I replied, feeling guilty. It was all my fault if Sonny starved.

Sonny laughed again, growin more amused. "It's ok, Chad. I'm stuffed."

"So am I. Take it, I got to go do the dishes."

"You are actually planning to do the dishes?"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Sonny, sounding curious.

"Because you cooked," I said in answer. "It's only fair that I do something other than eat."

"Ok then."

"Good," I said, before dumping the last piece into her mouth. I stood up, taking the plate along with me to the kitchen.

"Chad!" shouted Sonny after she managed to swallow the food and enter the kitchen. " You did not have to do that."

"It's ok Sonshine," I replied. "Can you dry?"

"Sure," replied Sonny, picking up the dishtowel. I handed her a wet dish, turning back to scrub another.

"Can I ask you my question now?"

**SPOV**

"Sure," I replied, wondering what he was planning to ask.

Chad handed me tha last dish, watching me as I wiped it dry.

"You have to be truthful," he said, looking completely serious.

"No problem. Fire away," I said, putting down the plate.

Chad moved a step closer towards me, looking me in the eye. "Sonny, do you have a crush on me?"

What? Whoa.

*AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope that you can check out my other story **The Froyo Challenge** as well, it's not as depressing as this one. Yes, I realise that Sonny is too emo in this story, I got sick of her crying all the time. Thank you for reading, and please review!*


End file.
